


The Thirst for Mutant Blood

by h0melessmandragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Vampirestuck, gamkar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0melessmandragon/pseuds/h0melessmandragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mutant troll whose fate has been decided long before he even realized what he could do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vampirestuck fuck BUT they're still trolls. I like vamps but bulges and nooks are wonderful. Every character is in this, I'm not sure about the churrubs* though. Feedback would be lovely.

Your heart was pounding loudly as you ran through the forest. Your throat burned for air. Your limbs screamed for a break, but you couldn't stop. You had to keep running. Those deep purple eyes were burned in to your memory forever. The way they studied you and seemed to look through your very being. Why didn't you bring a second magazine on your food run? You knew this was a hunting ground for their kind, but still you didn't listen to Sollux and his warnings.

You slammed into the door of an abandoned shack and scurried inside. You only had one Holy bullet in the barrel, if it bit you, you'd take yourself out. That's the only option you had. It was the only choice. You heard a creak and nearly dropped the gun as you whipped around, aiming it to the shadows. This was it. You were done for.

"One fuckin bullet ain't gonna be enough to fuckin take me out brother."

That voice pierced through the silence like fire in the woods. You choked on a whimper and cocked the gun.

You froze.

Cold breath brushed against your neck made you shiver.

"Game over, motherfucker."

It was the last thing you heard before sharp teeth pierced through your skin

A scream ripping from your mouth.

***************************************************

Karkat shot up screaming in agony. His eyes were wide and his body covered in sweat. That dream...it felt so real. A taller much older male ran in to the room looking worried.

"Karkat are you okay? What's wrong?"

He looked up at his adoptive father and waved him off. "Just a stupid vision dream thing, it's nothing. I'm fine, Psiioniic."

Psiioniic sighed loudly. "Damn it Karkat, these vision dreams will be the death of me. You sounded like you were being ripped apart or something."

"And how the fuck would you know what that sounds like, dipshit?"

The older male rolled his eyes. "Because I've literally lived through it. Don't sass me boy, I promised your father I'd take care of you, so excuse me for worrying."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "He's dead so why does it even matter?"

Psiioniic swallowed hard. "Kar please, we're not having this discussion again. Now get some rest, we'll be moving out tomorrow morning." He left the younger male soon after that.

Karkat fell on his bed and sighed, pulling a photo out from under his pillow. It was a photograph of his father that Disciple had given him when he was about seven. He had a stupid smile on his face as he hugged a woman with fair skin and short black hair wearing a green dress. Dolorosa was her name. She looked nice. Beside her was a young boy, much younger then Karkat now. Kankri he thinks. Yeah. It was his older brother. Dolorosa held a small grub in her arms. It was him. How could they have let themselves get killed? Sufferer is what they called his father. He's never gotten a straight answer to why, but it's what he's known him by for all these sweeps. He cried himself back to sleep that night.

***************************************************

A sigh left a mans lips as he watched yet another servant have his skull bashed in to a wall.

"HB you do realize that does absolutely nothing and just causes us to lose a number in our ranks." He looked at a tall, muscular build troll. His hair was as wild as his dark purple eyes. He looked over in the others direction and growled.

"Motherfucker made me spill my fuckin drink. Clumsy son of a bitch don't deserve to be in my fuckin coven." He sat back on the seat beside the smaller troll. "They don't fuckin listen, Sufferer."

"Please do not call me by that. You know I've grown to loath that messiah title. Signless is fine." Signless glared at HB.

"My pet, ain't no reason to be up and mad 'cause of a lil damn nickname." He caressed his cheek. "Signless will fuckin work too I suppose."

He gently grabbed his and and squeezed it. "I know, but if Kankri walked in we'd never hear the end of it and frankly I am in no mood to listen to my son go on and on about the status of that title or whatever. I love him, but the boy is a talker."

As if he heard his name, Kankri came in with a worried expression. "Father. Grand High Blood. Gamzee has left the hive. He was being rather nosey in regards to my visions and he got information from me. Now before I go on, I must start from the - "

"Kankri please. Not today son. Now what was your vision about?" Signless interrupted his son.

"Karkat."

Signless rose from his seat instantly, eyes wide with terror. "W-what!?"

"As I have told you before, Gamzee and my younger brother are fated to meet. Whether this be by my beloved brother's death or his transformation in to one of us, I am not certain. Gamzee has been having dreams about him as well. I'm afraid in his excited manner he might hurt my dear brother. I felt I had to tell you this before leaving myself to hunt him down."

Kankri seemed to speak forever. Fuck. Signless let out a long shaky sigh. "Kankri please...go after him. Make sure Psiioniic and his boys are not harmed. Bring your brother to us...alive."

Kankri bowed and vanished without another word. Signless sank back down with another shaky sigh. "I hope your boy doesn't do anything reckless."

HB looked at the other, "He ain't fuckin Kurloz. Motherfucker should be all up and safe. Unless he craves his fuckin blood like I did yours."

Signless was worried about that fact.


	2. Chapter Two

"KK lets go! We should've already been gone! Hurry the hell up!"

He hated that voice more then the one of the mysterious troll who plagued his dreams. That asshole never shut up. He hoisted his backpack up and on his shoulders, running out of the house.

"Do you have to fucking yell at me!? I was making sure I had everything." He snarled at the smaller Captor.. 'Damn demanding fucker.' He thought to himself as they all started walking.

He hated doing these hunts, why did they always have to run? Why couldn't they just live in one place. Karkat fell behind a bit as he got distracted of a fantasy world with his father and brother. Why'd they have to die? Why did he abandon him? He sniffled a bit, rubbing his eyes. Karkat looked up and started to panic.

"Sollux? Mituna? Psiioniic? Guys where are you!? C'mon this isn't funny!" He shouted, running frantically.

He ran in to something hard, stumbling back. He groaned out as he fell to the ground. "Fucker, watch where you're standing!"

"Karkat? Brother is that you?"

***************************************************

The force of him running in to you barely felt like a flick. He was much shorter then you remember in your visions. Could this really be your brother? He was running his mouth a lot in your visions, mostly just yelling, but his facial features matched yours. That was no question.

"Brother? Dude are you fucking high?" He snapped as he stood up and dusted himself off.

'Let's try not to overwhelm him. Keep your talking to a minimum.' You thought as you looked him over.

"Hello? Earth to dipshit, are you fucking lost?" He waved his hand very close to your face.

You snatched the wrist in a heartbeat. "Now my lost brother that is quite rude to do. I was merely in thought. Where has your manners gone, Karkat? Surely the Psiioniic had taught you some. Oh do not be frightened and please don't reach for that gun. I could disarm you faster then you could blink. You are much shorter then the visions, perhaps it was off a bit. Oh let's hope that is true."

He stared at you dumbfounded. Lost for words no doubt. "How...how do you know my name?"

"Oh how very rude of me for not giving you an introduction. My name is Kankri Vantas." You smiled. Not showing your teeth of course.

His eyes widened. "Vantas? But that's my... Wait. Who are you exactly?"

You sighed. "You were very young during the attack so of course you have no memory of your older brother."

That made his eyes widen even more. Ah a quick learner, very good. "My... but Psii said... what?"

"Ah yes, of course he'd tell you our father and I died, it's only logical. The truth would be too pain-"

"He's alive!?" He interrupted you. Rude.

"Well as alive as one could be with a non-beating heart." Your eyes shimmered red and he tensed up. "It was either be turned or be killed by the High Blood. Father chose this for himself and I, but he wanted a normal life for you, younger brother. You hunt the very thing we are."

You watched his expression jump between fear to anger and back again. His mind swam with questions. You felt a presence that was all too familiar. He was near.

"Karkat, my dear baby brother, you're being hunted by an offspring of the third most powerful vampire to ever live. Do not hesitate to wound it, but killing him is not wise. Nor is provoking him. Keep close to the Captors. Do not let your guard down." You hugged him gently, so as to not hurt his fragile body. "Purple eyes will watch you. Be safe."

Before he could say another word to you, you vanished, hiding in the trees just as the young Captor boy came running towards your brother.

"I fear the next time we meet brother will be a visit of blood."

***************************************************

"Jade you've been going over that stupid book for hours! Can we get going, please?" A blue eyed, dark haired male whined.

The girl known as Jade had green eyes and long black hair, she looked up from her book her eyes shining from behind her round glasses. "How many times have I told you not to be so pushy John? It is not my fault you let the Strider offspring get away."

"I did not! He tricked me!"

"Kissing you is not a trick. You let that happened."

John was gonna flip. "I did not! His stupid vampy antics were a trap! I could've got him easily!"

Jade chuckled. "Such a disappointing vampire hunter."

"You're a stupid witch."

"Do you want me to turn you into a frog?"

John hid behind a chair as the witch laughed loudly.

***************************************************

Blood ran down a woman's face as she walked back into her cave. "Now THAT was a hunt! Great job Neophyte, looks like you still got it."

The other tossed her sword and sat down. "Playing with your food makes the hunts take forever, Mindfang."

Mindfang sat down, kicking up her boots on to her desk. "Oh please, you love hearing the screams."

Neophyte couldn't help a snicker leaving her lips. "You're a terrible influence on my Seers."

She froze suddenly, her eyes going white while staring up at the ceiling. Mindfang was used to this by now. Every so often a strong vision would hit Redglare and she'd freeze up. She wouldn't admit that the first time it scared her when it happened.

Neophyte gasped as she was thrusted back to reality.

"So? What did the Seers show you this time?" She asked as she cleaned her claws.

"The young High Blood had sought out the young Signless. A war will begin once the Handmaid gets a glimpse of what I've seen just now. Her Imperious order will reawaken. The commander of her fleet will make his move once more. The Hunters will lose members to the Striders. Elders of our kind will die." She looked at her companion. "The Summoner will find you Spinerette and kill you."

Every muscle in Mindfang's face tensed up. "Red...," she looked at Neophyte with a devious grin. "Let's make the rivers run with their blood. I will not let that damn troll take me out. His blood will drip from my sword and I will destroy his decedents."

Neophyte chuckled softly. "Wake the Dolorosa, her children need to protect the Vantas boys."


	3. Chapter Three

"You have to be more careful running through a forest Gamzee. How many times must I tell you? And how you manage to fall and hurt yourself is beyond me, now please stop moving while I look at the damage." Kankri looked over the scrape on the others arm. "Pardon my language, but you have shitty healing abilities."

A light chuckle left Gamzee's lips. "Shit motherfucker I dunno, maybe it's that wicked sweet blood I'm always up and drinkin'."

"Gamzee I cannot stress enough how bad alcoholic blood is for your system. Not to mention blood of those who do drugs. You need pure blood. Blood that's fresh and not -"

"Like Karkat?" His expression lit up instantly.

"No. Not Karkat. Not until he meets with father. You can not harm my brother because - "

"Ah bro c'mon! I could smell that sweet fuckin' flavor in my motherfuckin dreams." Gamzee smiled more.

Kankri glared and flicked him on the nose. "I was speaking and you rudely interrupted me. That's not nice. Haven't I taught you to wait till someone is finished talking? Honestly Gamzee, you need to be more respectful. My younger brother is a hot head and will likely yell at you." Kankri bandaged up the others hand. "There. Be more careful with trees and jumping around."

"Shit bro, thanks. I fuckin owe ya one Kanbro." Gamzee ruffled Kankri's hair.

He swatted at his hand and huffed, crossing his arms. "My name is Kankri not Kanbro. That is an obscured name."

"Bro don't be so chatty and just fuckin' relax." He waved his hand back and forth.

Kankri gripped the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. "Please, just be more cautious."

Gamzee gave another smile before he leaped off in to the forest once more.

***************************************************

"Wait! Wait! I have the perfect rap for this!" A male with deep red eyes and short blonde hair exclaimed.

"Dave Strider. If you utter a single 'sick rhyme' so help me I will pour holy water down your throat then watch your body burn."

"Whoa. What died in your booze this morning, Roxy?" He snickered.

The blonde haired woman glared at him. "For your information David, I haven't had a drink in a hundred years."

"Well maybe you need a stiff one.. Loosen up all them nerves." Dave smirked as he leaned against the wall.

Roxy made a move to slap the male, but her wrist was snatched by another. Her head whipped around to glare at the culprit.

"Roxy he's pissing you off on purpose. Dave stop antagonizing your sister." A man with a baseball hat and idiotic pointy glasses spoke.

Dave shrugged. "Honestly it's not my fault she gets so pissed off, I'm -"

"He didn't kill the Egbert boy." Another female voice interrupted. She smiled from behind her book, her short blonde hair came up to just below her ears.

"Not cool Rose!" Dave glared at her.

Their father sighed, rubbing his forehead. "David he's a human. You can't keep doing this."

"Excuse me, but Dirk has the hots for English! They've made out at least like three times."

"Every time he had me in irons you prick." Dirk spoke up finally.

"Which I'm sure turned you on." Dave smirked.

"At least I can get my prey to moan my name." Dirk smirked this time.

"Okay, that's enough of this. Go get your rest, we hunt the Harley witch tonight." Their father ordered.

The four young blonde vampires all vanished in to the night to rest up their strength.


	4. Chapter Four

Karkat set his backpack down in a small room. They'd finally stopped walking for the day and he was exhausted. That run in with his brother had been on his mind ever since he vanished. What did he mean by purple eyes watched him? Did he know about his dreams? Could he read his mind? It bugged Karkat to no end. Why was he so interested in it!? He growled as he shook his head. Fuck him. He picked up a bucket and made to leave the small hut.

"Where are you going, little Kar?" Mituna ask from behind his book.

"To get water from the river. Am I allowed to?" He snapped at him.

"Of course, but bring your gun. Safety first, you know?" He smiled brightly.

Karkat rolled his eyes and stomped back in his room to retrieve his gun. He waved it at Mituna sarcastically then left the hut. He made it to the river in a few minutes and started filling it up. When he turned to leave he heard the sound of a branch snapping. Dropping the bucket, he spun around, gun cocked and ready to shoot.

"Whoa motherfucker, why ya so fuckin jumpy?"

***************************************************

You smelt his blood from a mile away. It made your mouth water and your body tingled with excitement. You've found him. The little fucker from your dreams. He was getting some water across the river from you. Kankri told you not to be aggressive or violent. Be respectable and use your fuckin manners. Yeah. Kanbro will be so motherfuckin proud. You moved silently across the river, but you snapped the branch you were on and spooked the little Vantas. Those soft eyes were wide and cautious.

"Whoa motherfucker, why ya so fuckin jumpy?" At the sound of your voice he froze and you could hear his blood pusher pound even faster.

You left your hiding spot and stepped in to the moonlight. "Ain't no fuckin harm gonna happen to ya bro. I promised Kankri I wouldn't motherfuckin harm ya."

The little fucker started to shake now. "How...how do you know Kankri?"

"Hell, I live with the fucker! Him and the Sufferer are with us." You smiled at the hunter.

"M-my dad? My dad lives with you? You know my dad?" The little bros gun started shaking a lot.

"Whoa motherfucker, chill. I ain't hurtin ya, didn't I say that? Shit I am usin my damn manners, ain't I? I told Kankri I fuckin would." You frowned, scratching your cheek.

"N-no I....I believe you its just..." He looked you over, all curious like. "Do you have like brain damage or something? Why do you talk like a fuckin weirdo?"

You laughed, holding your sides. "Naw bro, I just down a lot of that sweet blood from drunks. It gives me a motherfuckin rush is all."

***************************************************

Karkat eyed the vampire in front of him. Why was he so weird? The way he spoke was strange as hell, that was for sure. He slowly, but cautiously, put his gun away. "What's your name...?"

His ears perked up and he smiled. "My names Gamzee Makara, motherfucker."

He couldn't help a small smile creep on his face. "No sense in introducing me I guess, you know my name apparently." He scratched his neck and looked at Gamzee again. "You really know my father?"

"Hell yeah! Signless is a good bro, he's always up and worryin about me and my motherfuckin blood bro. He's a nice fuckin guy." Gamzee moved closer till he bent over and picked up the bucket. "Sorry for makin ya drop that. I didn't mean to fuckin make you all scared and shit."

"Um no, it's alright don't worry about it." Why was he being nice to you? Why wasn't he trying to tear your throat out? "Why aren't you killing me? I'm a hunter. You should kill me."

The vampire shrugged and smiled. "Naw bro. I made a motherfuckin promise to your bro and dad. As long as I keep my fuckin temper under control I won't be hurtin ya man. And your fuckin blood smells so damn good. Been dreamin of that shit for a decade." He perked up.

Karkat's throat tightened. His blood? "Doesn't it smell like other trolls?"

"Fuck no! It smells like, shit what it taste like. Like that human sponge food stuff, with that sweet icing on top. Yea bro, you're like a fuckin cake. Sweet ass red velvet cake." His eyes seemed to shine.

Karkat couldn't help but stare in to his eyes. They were a deep soft purple hue, swirling with a lavender color. Why were they so intoxicating to look at? He stepped back to snap out of his daze, taking a big breath and grabbed the bucket. "I need to get back to my family...er adoptive family."

Gamzee frowned and grabbed the bucket from him. He instantly vanished then returned with water in the bucket now, handing it back to Karkat, "I wanna fuckin see ya again bro. I promise I won't fuckin hurt ya."

Karkat chewed his lip. "I don't know.... this is weird... you should be wanting to kill me. I don't think us meeting again would be a good idea."

"Bro I ain't killin ya. Or lettin another motherfucker harmin ya." He smiled as he got closer.

Karkat gripped the bucket tighter as Gamzee made his way closer and closer. He took in a deep breath when he felt the vampire's breath against his face. He dropped the bucket once again when the vampire's lips pressed against his own.


	5. Chapter Five

The kiss felt like it lasted forever. The way his lips moved against your own sent chills throughout your entire body. Or was that due to his cold skin? Who cares what it was, it felt great. But this wasn't right. He was the enemy and you just met the asshole!! This isn't one of your fucking romance movies! This is a very dangerous situation. You broke the kiss slowly, your hands flat against Gamzee's chest. You didn't realize how lightheaded you were getting due to the lack of oxygen. You glanced up and found him grinning from ear to ear. Your eyes rolled and shoved his face.

"What the fuck are you smiling about, you freak? It was just a kiss."

He laughed softly, running his thumb across your bottom lip. "You just taste fuckin sweeter then I dreamed of bro."

Your face flushed more and shoved his chest. "Shut the fuck up, idiot! You made me drop that damn bucket again. Guh! Get out of here!" You snatched the bucket up and stormed to the river once more. Way to change your attitude out of nowhere, idiot.

The moron followed and filled the bucket for you. Yet again. You snatched it and stood up. "Get out of here before I change my mind about killing you, you fat ass." You started to leave before he could say anything else. You needed to think up an excuse to tell the Captors regarding your long absence.

***************************************************

"Oi chief, vwhatchya hanging around here for?"

Kankri practically screeched at the voice. 'Oh God, not him.' He thought as he turned around. "Cronus why are you here? This is rather far from your coven."

Cronus wore a leather jacket, tight black pants and boots. A plain white shirt that was obviously too tight for his chest. His hair was done as it always is, like a greaser. Why he insisted to look like a human, Kankri would never know.

"Y'knovw I hate bein stuck in there. Besides, Eridan likes the role of authority more." He grinned widely, flashing his fangs. "And I smelled your svweet arse near by."

"For the love of God, that was extremely inappropriate. Do not speak about my rear like that. I do not have the time to deal with your antics today, I am rather quite busy trying to keep Gamzee from slaughtering the Captors and my baby brother in the process, so if you don't mind I have to go."

He grabbed Kankri's wrist and spun him around, pressing him up against a tree. The Vantas boy glared at the other.

"Cronus Ampora, what are you doing?" He snarled.

Cronus leaned closer and smiled. "Oh c'mon sugar, don't be like that. Does that night ten years ago mean nothing?"

"You got me drunk, or did you forget? I wouldn't have kissed you if not for that tainted blood. That was very clever I will give you that, but you still went against my wishes." Kankri huffed and tried to push him off.

"Babe please, I'm twvo thousand years old, you're barely pushing a decade here." He smirked even more. "Nowv you're making it sound like I tricked you, you knewv it vwas alcoholic blood and still drank it. Chief I ain't a damn monster. Well... figuratiwvely speaking of course."

Kankri sighed. "Please let me go. If you wish to have a conversation I'd like not to do it while being restrained."

Cronus let him go and stepped back a bit. "I just vwanted to kiss ya again."

"Very straight forward as always I see." Kankri sighed out yet again. "Maybe later, I'm busy."

He groaned out loudly. "You're killin me here babe, I just vwant a little kiss."

"Later. Now shoo, you're bothering me."

"Guh. Fiiiiiiiiiine, but you owve me one." He snuck a quick kiss before he disappeared.

Another stressed sigh left Kankri's lips. "Such a pest. However I give him credit, he is very persistent."

***************************************************

"Can you please remove your feet from my table? Can't you see I'm busy?" A girl with white glasses and shoulder length black hair spoke to the girl across from her.

"Aranea please, you're just sharping your nails, that ain't as important as you having your lips on mine." The girl had short dark hair with two long braids draped over her shoulders. Her pink glasses rested at the edge of her nose.

"Ok wow, a little straight forward there Meenah. Have you been hanging around Cronus?" Aranea smiled deviously.

Meenah laughed out. "Possibly, but he ain't the one who's tryin to get at you right now."

"You realize you're making no sense right?" She placed her hand out to admire her nails.

The other rolled her eyes. "Okay princess, you done? I'm getting impatient."

Aranea stood up and smirked. "Oh Meenah, you're so gallant. You're so persuasive an hot."

"Damn straight I am. Now bring your sweet little ass here." She beckoned the other over with her finger, smirking.

***************************************************

Karkat laid in bed awake, not able to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of that vampire. Gamzee.... 'He said he lived with my dad, but he's a vampire too.' He thought to himself. Why was this so irritating? Did Psiioniic know the truth? What else was he hiding from him?

"Karkat? Brother are you awake?"

He sat up quick in his bed, eyes wide. "Kankri!? How the hell did you get in here? There's holy water on the handles and the windows."

His brother laughed lightly. "Please, a mere hunter trick cannot keep me out. Many vampires have abilities. I have more then one however, a gift from the Seers and shielding my true nature. It is very useful during hunts."

Karkat rubbed his forehead. "Wow you never shut up, do you?"

Kankri looked offended. "Well that was rather rude of you.""

"What's... what's dad like?" He mumbled out of nowhere, bringing his knees to his chest.

His brother smiled and sat on the bed. "He's very loving and a gentle man. Well he was before vampirism, now he's a bit like you. Grumpy, moody, very rude often, but he still cares deeply for us. When I told him about the visions I've had of you he was worried. He doesn't want you hurt, but he wants you home."

Karkat listened to Kankri talk without interrupting him. "Tell me more..."

"Oh? Well, when you were born...."

Kankri talked and Karkat listened. He was so envious of his brother. He had gotten to spend so much time with their dad and he only had these stories. It wasn't fair. Eventually Karkat slowly fell asleep to the sound of Kankri's voice telling stories. That night he dreamed up fantasies of a life he never had.


	6. Chapter Six

"You kept me asleep for twenty sweeps? May I ask the reason for this?" The Dolorosa questioned as she removed the bandages around her neck.

Neophyte leaned in her chair and sighed. "That was Mindfang's doing. 'A witch needs to be locked away until needed', that's what she said."

"And my girls?" She rubbed her wrists.

"My daughters are waking them. I need your girls to protect the Vantas boys. A war is going to happen and the Knight of Blood will arise to aid us." Redglare handed Dolorosa her clothing.

"Signless? He's alive? Oh thank goodness. And where is he?"

"With the Grand High Blood." Redglare began sharpening her sword.

Dolorosa's eyes widened at the name. "But he... he's the one who captured him in the first place..."

"HB usually murders his preys, but there was something about the Sufferer's blood that pulled him in and made that beadt change him and his eldest boy." She watched Dolorosa's expressions flicker as she processed the information.

"Kankri's alive? What about his youngest? What happened to Karkat?"

Neophyte sheathed her sword. "He was given to the Psiioniic for protection, but the boy has come of age. The Seers foretell of a rebellion which is why we need you awake. You must send Kanaya to protect him. Kankri has already found the boy, but I fear his death. If Kankri isn't careful Karkat will die."

Once fully dressed, the Dolorosa stood up. "I won't let that happen. I took a vow to protect the Vantas bloodline and as long as one still draws breath, my mission has not failed."

Neophyte smiled. "Well then, let's get going."

***************************************************

"KK you've been awfully quiet this morning, everything alright?" Sollux spoke from across the table as they ate their breakfast.

"Hmm?" Karkat looked up from his untouched pancakes. "Oh um yeah... just a little tired is all, no big deal."

"Nightmares again?" Psiioniic asked.

"Yeah... but they weren't as bad as they have been." He shrugged and started eating.

"Dad I think there was a vampire close last night. I can sense it's presence was here." Mituna looked up from his book.

Karkat nearly choked on his food, coughing a bit as he chugged his milk.

Psiioniic raised an eyebrow at Karkat then turned to Mituna. "They're always close Tuna, so-"

"No I mean inside the hut. Last night."

Both Psiioniic and Sollux froze as they looked up. Karkat just continued eating as if this was just a normal statement. He had to protect his brother. They were just reunited, he couldn't lose him.

"KK are you deaf? Did you not hear what Tuna said?" Sollux snapped.

"I heard you dumbass, but he's been wrong before. Chill out." He rolled his eyes.

"Karkat this is serious. If a vampire can get passed Sollux's wards and traps then we have trouble. They're getting stronger and more advanced in their abilities. We need to head to Darkleer's place." Psiioniic rose from the table and tossed his plate in the sink. "Hurry up and eat, we leave tonight."

Karkat was in shock. No. He couldn't leave. Not now. Not when Kankri had just found him. He needed to know more about their father. This can't be happening.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Gamzee please stop making such a mess. Were you raised by animals... wait... Never mind. I almost forgot who your father is." Kankri had found Gamzee in an abandoned house feasting on deer and other forest animals.

"Aw c'mon motherfucker don't be so strict. Just mellow the fuck out my fine ass brother." He smiled at the other, blood running down his chin and neck.

A sigh left Kankri's lips as he rolled his eyes. "I am not your brother. And I don't appreciate the fact that you kissed Karkat, especially while you were hungry. You could've killed him. You are a reckless, clumsy vampire and you... are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

"Oh for the love of God. Just stay. I'll go find a hunter to feed on. Do not move." Kankri ordered as he got up and left the house in search for food.

***************************************************

Karkat knew he shouldn't have wandered too far from the hut, now he was lost. Great. He dragged his feet on the ground as he walked, trying to find his way back to the Captors.

"It's not wise to travel so deep into a forest with only one gun."

He soon around quickly only to find it was his brother. "Kankri!" He immediately ran over to hug him.

Kankri was taken back a bit, but returned the hug without delay. "Why are you out here alone?"

"I was actually hoping to find you. Mituna knew you were in the hut last night. Kan you gotta be more careful." He looked up at his brother.

"I'll let that little name slip slide for now. Oh Karkat. My dear, sweet Karkat, I am not afraid of the Captors. Though their abilities of detecting vampires is feared by most of my kind and their psionics is strong, I do not worry. I'm a Seer, given the gift of foresight. I can see where my enemies and prey will be before they themselves know. I do not fear hunters. I've surv-"

A bullet shot through Kankri's knee, sending him to the ground as a pained shriek left his lips. Karkat immediately lifted his gun and tired too find the culprit.

"Don't move you monster, I'll take you out where you stand." A troll emerged from the bushes, his gun aimed for Kankri's head. "Boy, you a hunter? Why wasn't this filth already dead then?"

"H-he's my brother." Karkat's voice came out cracked. "Please don't shoot..."

The rust blood pulled a shot gun from his back holster and loaded it. "Sorry son, but your brother may as well already be dead. He's a monster and he-"

"Karkat..."

He turned to look at Kankri. He was slowly rising to his feet like the wound was nothing. The troll shouted a warning, cocking his gun.

"Kankri please don't mo-"

"Run."

Karkat was confused. "What?"

Kankri looked up at him. His eyes were a deep black with a mix of a red tint. "I said run... Now..."

Karkat barely had time to register or even move before Kankri vanished and the hunter behind him screamed.


	8. Chapter Eight

You felt the bone snap beneath your fingers, the troll's screams echoing in your ears. A feral snarl left your lips when he stabbed you. This hunter was skilled you'd give him that, however, you already knew the outcome of this fight the moment his bullet pierced your skin. His hand swung back to try to stab you once more, but you were done playing these cat and mouse games. You grabbed his wrist and snapped it, twisting his arm behind his back.

"You were foolish to hunt me down, hunter. Your fate was sealed the instant the bullet left the barrel of your gun." You snarled out and smiled. He was quivering, silently pleading for mercy with his eyes. Oh there will be no mercy for this foolish man.

You opened your mouth, fangs extended and sharp as they sunk into the man's neck, ripping off a chunk of fresh. His blood was a bit too bitter for your taste, but it gave you more strength. The brown liquid spilled from the wound and his mouth as he screamed with the last breath of his pathetic life. His body twitched as you drank from him, oh the delicious taste of blood. Your head snapped up to the sound of a gun hitting the dirt and that's when you dropped the limp corpse.

"Karkat... why didn't you... I told you to run."

Your brother saw everything, the frightened look on his face made that very clear to you. You looked at your hands then back at him.

"This is the life we live now. Being the very demons who destroyed our home. Walking the earth for all eternity as a blood drinking monster. I didn't want you to see this side of me and now... now you're terrified to even speak or move. I should never have sought you out, I should've listened to the Seers. This reunion would only bring sorrow and death."

You took a step back from the body and Karkat stumbled to the ground from fear no doubt. He will only see you as a demon... a monster. An abomination. "If you choose to tell the Captors of me, I wish for it to be you who kills me. I-"

"I can't."

His voice was shaky and uneasy, but his eyes were showing courage. Good.

"I couldn't k-kill you Kankri... despite what that... that guy said, you're still my brother." He slowly made to stand, his legs shaking.

"Karkat please." You stepped forward and he flinched. Understandable. "The Psiioniic is on his way, Mituna felt my presence so I must leave or-"

"No! S-stop running... Take...," he pulled at the sleeves of his sweater. "Please take me with you. I-I want to see dad... I want to be a family again. Kankri please don't leave me with them anymore."

If your heart was still able to beat it would've stopped from those words. He was hurting and you could clearly see it. You spun around to see Gamzee stumbling from the bushes.

"Motherfucker we need to go. I smell some fuckin piss blood hunters. Hey, you fuckin ate without me."

You sighed, thankfully it was the Makara boy and not Cronus. You tossed him the body. "The blood's still warm, drink. It's a long journey home."

"Karkat!" You heard the Psiioniic's voice call out.

"Gamzee go back to our hiding place, I'll be fine. I promise." You gave him a reassuring smile.

He nodded and hoisted the body up over his shoulder, disappearing into the trees. You needed to make this quick, you would have maybe about a minute or less of the Psiioniic being shock seeing you before he killed you. He was only minutes from you both.

"Karkat listen well, You'll be traveling to the Darkleer's tonight. You will encounter a vampire who lives under water, a sea dweller if you will, by the name of Cronus Ampora, he will take you once the Captors are asleep. Do not struggle. Do not fight him. He's my mate and will bring you to me. Don't give him lip or attitude either. Understand?"

"Yeah but why can't-"

Just then Psiioniic emerged from the shrubbery with a crossbow in hand. His eyes widened as he saw you. "Kankri... it.... it can't be..." he immediately pulled Karkat behind him and aimed the weapon at you. Predictable.

"Goodbye brother. Stay safe."

And you vanished in the blink of an eye, heading back to the hideout that Gamzee would be waiting for you at. You knew Cronus would be there waiting as well.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Leave me alone!"

"Karkat we have to talk about this!" Psiioniic shouted as you both entered the small house.

"Whoa what's going on?" Sollux looked up from the guns he was cleaning.

"Fuck off Sol!!" You stormed passed the younger Captor boy.

"This idiot has been secretly meeting with his VAMPIRE brother!" Psiioniic slammed the front door.

"Whoa KK, do you know how dangerous that... wait... Kankri's alive?" Sollux looked over at his brother who just shrugged.

"Apparently so! Damn it Karkat, your brother is dangerous now, he needs to be-"

"No he isn't! You don't fucking know everything Psiioniic. Mages' don't know shit! He's a Seer, he's seen things you couldn't even believe! Stop acting like you know everything! You're not my fucking father!" You were gonna snap, he was pissing you off.

"Oh please, do not give me 'you're not my dad' crap. You know Signless gave you to me to protect. He knew what was going to happen, so shut up." You could see the anger building up in his eyes.

"He's alive jackass."

Psiioniic froze from those words. "What?" He acted as if he didn't hear you correctly.

"Kankri said-"

"Oh Kankri said?! Holy shit, it must be fucking true then!"

"Wow, fuck off! He's alive goddamn it!" You slammed your door and locked it, sliding down to the ground while clutching your head. Tears began to spill out, running down your cheeks. Why was he so cruel? You needed to hold out till the journey tonight. Kankri said his mate would be getting you, Cronus Ampora. Funny name. Did he have a temper? Is that why your brother told you not to piss him off? You rubbed at your eyes sniffling a bit and crawled to your bed to start packing. Just a few more hours and you'll be leaving the Captors. You'll be with your brother and then... you'll see your father.

******************************************

"Terezi this is not the right way." A girl with short black hair sighed at another who was holding a cane.

"Kanaya this, you doubting my awesome tracking skills, makes me sad." Terezi sneered. Her red glasses pointed outward and her black hair flared out to above her shoulders. Her cane was white with red stripes on the top and bottom.

"Honestly, I do not trust a lot of what you do considering you are a blind vampire." Kanaya rested against a tree, brushing dust off her red skirt.

"Ouch Kan, your lack of faith in me is making me even more sad." Terezi played out a small pout on her face.

Kanaya rolled her eyes and sighed again, she rubbed her forehead and glared. "Terezi I trust you know what you are doing, okay? But this is an urgent matter and I have no time for your little games and tricks."

"I know the seriousness of this mission, I'm not stupid. You're just always so up tight. Lighten up. Everything will be fine." Terezi gave the other a confident smile.

"Let's just go." Kanaya pushed herself off the tree, tired of waiting.

Terezi rolled her eyes from behind her sharp glasses. "For a witch, you're very pushy."

Kanaya was going to say something but decided not to. Arguing with the blind Seer has never led to be productive nor was it wise. The two continued on their way, a mere day's journey away from the Psiioniic and his boys. Kanaya preyed they got to Karkat before the sea vampire. Once he was in its clutches they'd have no choice but to abandon their mission and return to the Mindfang. Something Kanaya would rather not do.


	10. Chapter Ten

Karkat was still refusing to talk to his adoptive father. The fact that he tried to get Karkat to forget about everything Kankri had told him these passed few days only made him more pissed off at the giant asshole. Psiioniic made Sollux walk beside Karkat during the entire fucking trip. It was stupid and humiliating at the same time. It's like he knew what he had planned or some shit. Fucking Mituna. How'd he always know all this shit? It was so irritating. It was almost two in the morning when they finally stopped for the night. How Psiioniic always managed to find a shack or house for them was beyond the knowledge of Karkat. Maybe these places were some weird hunter rest stops. He wouldn't doubt it actually.

"Alright, we're leaving in a few hours so get as much sleep as you can." Psiioniic said as he went into his room of the hideout.

Karkat didn't bother unpacking or getting undressed. He'd need his shit for the trip with Kankri and Gamzee. That strange vampire who kissed him. Why'd he do that? Fuck. That kiss had been on his mind ever since it happened. He groaned as he fell onto the small bed.

"KK are you gonna just sleep in your clothes?" Sollux stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not? It'll waste time when we have to leave in a few hours. Get off my case." He snapped at him.

"Just let him sleep Sol, we all need our rest." Mituna set his things down and got ready for bed.

After a few more minutes of chatting they all eventually fell asleep. Except Karkat. So here he was. Awake. Waiting for this mysterious vampire douche to get him. Why couldn't Kankri be the one? Fuck. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath as he started wrapping up his blanket.

"Vwhoa chief, you really do look like Kanny's dad."

Karkat turned around to see a shadowy figure in the window. "You're my brother's boyfriend, aren't you?"

Cronus fought the urge to laugh at that statement. "Boyfriend? Nowv that's funny. Vwhere'd you get that idea from?"

Karkat squinted at the other, struggling to make out his words. "Um, he called you his mate so I just fucking assumed you were his damn boyfriend."

"Vwhoa, Kanny actually called me his mate? Ha ha damn I'll need to really give him a talk vwhen I see him." He stepped off the window and cracked his knuckles. "Let's get going, I don't fancy getting a bullet to the heart." Cronus grabbed Karkat's bag and opened the door to leave the room.

"Dualscar spawn, I'd know that smell from a mile away." Psiioniic held a gun up to Cronus's head. "Move and you're dead."

The vampire grinned widely. "So you're The Psiioniic. The one who gave my old man those scars he's alvways so pissed off about? Good job."

"Oh? So those never healed? Good. Serves the bastard right." He kept his eye on the vampire.

"Yeah he's not too happy about those. Bitchy little git he is. Thankfully he can dump all his General bullshit on Eridan." He didn't even flinch when Psiioniic cocked his gun.

"Karkat get back in bed. Now." Psiioniic ordered, getting ready to pull the trigger.

But it never fired. Cronus was behind Psiioniic now, the gun broken in his hand. Karkat didn't even see the guy move!

"Look I lovwe these little games as much as the last vwampire, but I havwe a date with a mouthy Seer and an unstable Bard of Rage. Novw I'm taking the Vantas boy and I could care less if you don't want that happening. I havwe my orders and I ain't one for breaking promises, especially to a Seer. So if you don't mind," Karkat was now over Cronus's shoulder. "I'm taking this little spit fire."

Before the Psiioniic could even speak or move, they were gone. Karkat was gone. He had failed the Dolorosa and Disciple. He's lost the one thing that could save them from this war. Darkleer will be furious.

***************************************************

"Okay can you please put me down now!? I don't see why you have to carry me the entire way!" Karkat protested, getting angry.

"Sorry chief but this is much faster. You're a little too slovw for my taste." Cronus jumped from tree to tree, Karkat still over his shoulder.

Karkat wanted to scream and demanded to be put down but his brother did tell him this guy wouldn't take his attitude. So he sucked up his pride and shut up. This was so embarrassing. Why did he have to be such a weak little shit? Fuck. This was going to irritate him for weeks.

Eventually the two made it to their destination.

"Cronus! There you are, I was starting to get worried. What are you doing? My brother is not a sack of potatoes you can just throw him over your shoulder. Would you please -"

"I havwen't even been here for a minute and you're already running your mouth Kankri. Chill. He's asleep anyvways." Cronus carefully swung Karkat over to hold him bridal style. "See? Little guy must'vwe been exhausted. He only complained for a little bit."

Kankri gently ran his fingers along Karkat's cheek. "He's been having awfully terrible nightmares. I can almost see them clearly... Cronus please bring him inside, Gamzee caught a rather large hunter for food."

Cronus wasted no time and sped into the house in a heartbeat. "Gamzee here." He handed Karkat to the vampire who was busy spacing out.

Gamzee smiled happily as if someone had given him a free fresh meal. Literally. He hugged the sleeping troll close and smiled even more.

"No, no. No. Put him down on the couch now, Makara." Of course Kankri would ruin his fun.

Gamzee put down his "prize" just as he was told to do.

"Please do not give me that pouty face, I am looking out for my brother. Gamzee stop that!" Kankri smacked the other, glaring. "You do not feed from him."

"C'mon Kankri, I've been motherfuckin dreamin of that sweet taste for-"

"No. Absolutely not. You will not feed off him. That is out of-"

"Kankri seriously just chill out." Cronus interrupted them, blood dripping from his mouth. "Or vwas it not the entire reason for this trip? You're not the only Seer I knovw chief."

"Do not even say her na-"

"Rose has foreseen these tvwo and that Karkles vwill die before he changes. Or something like that, I don't knovw the vway it's gonna happen babe." Cronus licked his fingers smiling.

Kankri sighed. "That is besides the point. I would like to prevent that from -"

Kankri's eyes turned bright red. His head leaning back and his knees began to buckle beneath him. Cronus immediately caught him from falling to the floor.

"Damn it! Makara get me a chair!!" Cronus held on to Kankri as the other pulled a chair other to them. He sat him fish and carefully stepped away. "Vwhy does his Seer vwisions havwe to be so strong. It looks so fucking creepy." Cronus sighed out and sat beside him, holding his hand. Waiting.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kankri woke up with a sharp gasp, his eyes wide as he looked around. Another...vision? He squeezed the hand that was holding his.

"Hey chief, you alright?" The voice was a gentle whisper to his sensitive ears.

Kankri sat up slowly, holding his head and glanced over to his brother. Gamzee was sitting next to the couch holding his hand. The Seers have been wrong before, there is no way this gentle beast could ever harm his brother. He felt a hand press against his forehead turning his attention back to his mate.

"Hello my dear Cronus, I am fine now no need to worry about-"

"Damn it Kanny that vwision lasted twvo hours! These fucking Seers are going to kill you." He snarled out.

"Cronus. Language, please." Kankri knew the other was right though, the visions were getting stronger and longer. His headaches were much more worse too. He needed to see Redglare... he didn't want to become blind. He wouldn't tell his mate, he'd get enraged and hunt that prophet down. He needed to stay calm. He grabbed Cronus's hands and softly kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine my sweet."

Cronus squeezed his hands. "You better be or those damn Seers are going to havwe to ansvwer to me."

"Cronus language."

"Really Kan? Vwow."

There was a small grunt from the couch. Karkat was waking up.

***************************************************

Karkat woke up to a massive headache and a sore back. Fuck, was he laying on a damn brick floor or some shit? He sat up slowly and looked around, Kankri was talking with that Cronus dude. He looked like he was hit by a damn train. Karkat made to move his arm but found that impossible to do. "Um..."

The two looked over his way like a damn cat spotting a bird. Kankri smiled softly at him. "Nice nap? Gamzee made sure you were safe the entire time even though I told him it was fine but-"

Cronus placed a hand over his mouth. "Hope you enjoyed it cause vwe ain't stoppin till vwe reach the High Blood's cavwe."

He had no idea what the fuck that weirdo was rambling on about. "Okay, I'll act like I know what that fucking means."

Kankri opened his mouth to speak once more when a low growl left Gamzee's lips. In the blink of an eye the three vampires surrounded Karkat, fangs barred and crouched in defense. A laugh was heard before two females stepped forward from the shadows. One had a white cane and the other was in a long red skirt. Cane girl looked completely insane with the grin on her face and the other was no doubt the reasonable one of the pair. Kankri glared at them. "Kanaya... if you're awake then the Dolorosa must be too."

Karkat leaned closer. That's the name of the woman in his photograph. Was this her daughter?

Kanaya stepped forward, the one in the skirt. Thank God it was her. "I mean no harm Kankri, but we need Karkat. Neophyte foresaw-"

"I know what the Redglare saw, I have seen it too." Kankri interrupted her, not like him to do.

"Then you know why we need this troll! Some Seer you are, Kanny." The cane chick snapped.

"Terezi the only reason I am not giving Makara the go to rip both your throats out is because I promised my father I would bring Karkat alive without bloodshed. Now, you'd do well to get out of our way or I will have no choice but to unless the Bard of Rage on you." Kankri threatened. He was scary when he was angry.

Gamzee chuckled under his breath as he stood up, towering over Kankri and Cronus. He cracked his knuckles and smiled. "You motherfuckers better listen to my bro, I ain't givin my Karbro to second ranked scum vampires like you."

Terezi pulled her cane apart only to reveal a hidden blade. "Now it's childish of me to use this, but seeing you in pieces would be much more fun."

"Stop this!" Kanaya stood between the two. "There will be no bloodshed, Kankri please be reasonable here."

"Um excuse you? Yeah. Hi." Karkat finally spoke up. "I'm not some bag of fucking potatoes you assholes can toss around, okay? And I'm not going with you weirdos, sorry."

"Wow he sure has a mouth on him. Smells like a Captor, you sure that's Karkles, Kanaya?" Terezi leaned over smelling the air. Was she a fucking blind vampire!?

"He's been living with them since he was a wriggler so of course their scent would be on him." Kanaya stepped forward only to earn a snarl from Gamzee.

Cronus grabbed Kankri then Karkat. He pushed Gamzee down and knelt over him. "Ok vwe're done here. Sorry ladies but this is vwhere vwe part. It vwas a pleasure meeting vwith beauties such as yourselvees."

"Terezi stop them!!"

Kanaya shouted but Terezi wasn't fast enough. The four were gone. Vanished. So the rumors of the Dualscar's children being able to completely disappear in the blink of an eye was true.

***************************************************

"Cronus you can put me down now."

They had reappeared near a lake with Gamzee falling in the water and Karkat being tossed to the floor. Cronus however refused to let Kankri down. He held him in a hug and smiled.

"Novw chief it's been like vwhat, eight years since I'vwe seen ya. You still ovwe me a kiss." Cronus smirked.

"This again? I thought we went over this already and besides Cronus, there's others around." Kankri pushed at Cronus' chest.

"Nope. Give me a kiss sugar."

"Don't call me that."

"C'mon baby, lay one on my svweet lips."

"I hate you."

"Lies."

"No I really do."

"You lovwe me."

"I never said love." Kankri huffed.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Cronus kissed Kankri, smirking widely.

Karkat rolled his eyes. He wanted to barf. "Okay knock it off fuckers."

Kankri shoved at Cronus, breaking their kiss and getting out of his grip. "Watch your language Karkat, but he is right, we need to hurry. We must keep moving. The young Pyrope will catch our scent soon."

"Yeah c'mon. Oi Makara! Stop svwimming around you big lug, let's go!" Cronus dusted off his jeans as he waited. He didn't even get dirty why the fuck was he doing that.

Gamzee made it to shore, stumbling to his feet slightly with a dumb grin on his face. Once they got him balanced on his feet the four began their journey back home. Karkat complained for a bit but eventually let Gamzee carry him on his back so they could move at vampire speed. The time seemed to fly by fast as they ran through the woods. They had to stop a few times for Karkat to eat and other non supernatural vampire-troll things. Cronus complained about having to stop for this stuff which only resulted in Kankri giving him a lecture about respecting others. Gamzee watched over Karkat like a lost barkbeast; it was sorta cute, but weird too. He was starting to grow on Karkat but still, he was a vampire and Karkat was a normal troll. This was no stupid fucking movie of his. Once Kankri and Cronus stopped bickering they were on the move again, jumping through till they reached the end of the forest. Running on the ground felt slightly different from jumping through the trees. Though only an hour into this and Karkat fell asleep on Gamzee's back.

"Karkat? Karkat wake up."

"Just go inside."

"Cronus I would like our father to see him for the first time in years awake. Quiet."

Karkat slowly started to open his eyes, groaning and blinking around. Where the fuck were they?

"Oh you're awake, thank goodness." Kankri was standing over him smiling.

"Kankri please come inside, hunters have been spotted near the riverbank and... is that...?"

That was a new voice to Karkat. Who was that? They were hiding in the shadows.

"Oh my God... it's really you. You're really alive. I didn't believe Kankri's visions were true but here you are." The voice spoke once more before an older troll emerged from the shadows.

Karkat's eyes widened. That... that face.

"Dad?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //AUTHOR'S NOTE//  
> I'm so sorry for such a long wait and for such a short chapter Dx it's con season and I've been pretty busy.

Karkat's heart was racing, beating so loud he was sure bloodsuckers could hear it from miles away. He dreamed of this day happening ever since he could remember, though at the time the dreams were pointless considering he was told his father was dead. Well... technically he was undead but still, he was alive in Karkat's eyes anyways. He gently pushed forward passed Kankri before the Signless instantly hugged him. Karkat was taken back for a few seconds until he returned the embrace, hugging his father tightly. He told himself he wouldn't cry but that obviously wasn't happening. Signless had lifted him off his feet in their hug and Karkat was too happy to fucking complain. It felt like hours before Signless finally set him back on his feet.

Signless chuckled as he cupped Karkat's face, wiping the tears away. "I can't believe you're standing right in front of me right now. I thought I would never see you again." He couldn't help but hug him again.

Karkat was just as happy as the other. "Okay, okay Dad, c'mon you're smothering me."

He laughed softly as he broke the hug again. "Sorry kiddo."

Karkat fixed his sweater and hair, he looked up at his dad and smiled. An actual genuine smile. He dug in his back pocket and pulled out the picture he always kept close. "This was the only thing I had of you guys... Psiioniic told me you were killed."

Signless' heart would've broke if he's was still beating, Karkat had to live his life believing he was an orphan. "I'm... I'm so sorry you had to live with that. I didn't want this kind of life for you and Psii was my dearest friend, I knew he'd keep you safe."

Karkat put the picture away after Signless finished talking. "Why didn't you come find me?"

"It was too dangerous... it's taken me six years to control my blood-lust, I couldn't put you at risk." He rubbed his cheek with a smile. "We need to get inside, there's hunters nearby. Cronus you can stay just for tonight."

Cronus rolled his eyes. "Vwow a vwhole night? Gee thanks Pops."

"Do you want to be burned alive?" Signless snapped, glaring at him.

Kankri stood between the both of them. "No fighting, I warned you Cronus. Just keep quiet and get inside."

Gamzee's ears twitched slightly as he stood up, his gaze was fixated on the woods. The others immediately noticed the behavior change. Signless stood in front of the young vampires, fangs barred in defense.

"What's going on?" Karkat questioned.

"The motherfuckin spider vamp is close, gotta get ya inside and safe." Gamzee glanced at him.

"Gamzee please keep him safe and get your father. Blood is going to run tonight." Signless ordered.

Before Karkat could protest, he was thrown over the vampire's shoulder and rushed inside. Gamzee didn't put him on his feet till they were in a dimly lit room.

Karkat glared. "Why the fuck can't I stay out there and fight!?"

"Motherfucker you can't fight these vampires, they'd kill ya." Gamzee stepped out for only a short while to inform his father and returned shortly. "You would get killed." He continued as if their conversation never stopped.

"I've hunted plenty of fucking vampires, I can protect myself just fine thank you." Karkat wasn't too happy about this.

Gamzee closed the door and boarded it up a bit. "Motherfucker these ain't some weak ass fuckers. These are Mindfang's vamps. The fuckin spider bitch keeps her army under feed so they are more fuckin brutal in battle. Bitch is one crazy, motherfucker."

Karkat sank down on to the bed. Bed? Why the fuck was there a bed? "Um... I thought vampires didn't need to sleep."

"The higher blooded fuckers do. Got too much fuckin power to be contained." He looked at Karkat for a few minutes. "You're fuckin scared."

"What? Fuck you, I am not." He snapped at the vampire, highly offended.

"I can hear that motherfuckin heart poundin down the hall, bro."

Karkat sank in on himself. He was just a weak piece of shit. Everyone around him had always been stronger. The Captor's had psychic abilities, the Leijon's could hunt their prey without using weapons. What was he good for? Cleaning weapons? Making bullets? Just a damn tool. "Can you turn me?"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It was an ambush, there were vampire's coming from all over the place. They were surrounded. Signless was worrying too much about Kankri even though he'd taken down seven vampire's without trouble already. He was grateful for the arrival of the Grand High Blood, the attackers fled from him in an instant but it was futile. He took them down in a heartbeat. Blood was splattered all over the ground in vibrant colors and then Signless heard a scream. Kankri was taken down. A spike through his shoulder. He'd just gotten his youngest back, he wasn't about to lose his eldest. Of course Mindfang wouldn't fight fair and arm her soldier's with weapons. Before he could get to Kankri, Cronus had him over his shoulder. He ripped the ones that hurt him to shreds. At least if he died he knew Kankri would be safe. Everything was happening all so fast, vampires dieing, blood splattering the soil. It was absolute chaos. Signless heard a shriek from the highblood and his vision went dark, the primal behavior kicking in. Canon fire was heard from a distance followed by a flash of blinding light. They bombed the hideout. Karkat and Gamzee were still inside.

  
********* * *  


Gamzee wasn't really expecting that question. He... well he could change him if he wanted to but the Signless would surely rip him to pieces. "Uhhh..."

Karkat opened his mouth to speak but was caught off guard when Gamzee jumped at him instantly before the entire roof was blown off suddenly. Karkat clutched tightly to the vampire's shirt, unsure of what had exactly just happened.

"G-Gamzee?"

A low growl rippled from him then he vanished. Karkat heard shrieks and screams. What was going on? He pushed some rubble aside and managed to pry the door opened to escape. He ran down the dark hallway, following the sounds of screams. Shouldn't he be running away from the danger? When he reached the entrance he couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was burning corpses everywhere. Blood was so thick in the air it was making him sick.

"Karkat you must get back inside! Go with Gamzee!" Kankri shouted at him. He was covered in blood his arm was ripped to shreds. How was it even still connected?

"H-he's gone.... a canon hit the hideout then he just-"

A shrill of screams were heard from the ocean as four boats went up in flames. Kankri's eyes widened in fear, knowing something Karkat didn't.

"Karkat you need to get inside. Now. Gamzee's sanity has been shut off. He's snapped. He will kill anyone who gets in his way, including you. Now run." Kankri's voice was shaky and held fear.

How could that even happen? Gamzee was such a gentle monster. They've spent a week together and he showed no signs of even having the sense of hurting anyone. Suddenly half a ship flew through the air into the forest as Gamzee emerged from the water, blood running down his face and staining his clothing.

"Karkat run!" Signless screamed as the clown launched at him.   
******** *  


This happened all too fast. One second there was a burning ship flying through the air and the next Karkat was being pinned to the ground by a ravenous vampire whose apparently lost his sanity. Gamzee was crushing him, Karkat was positive he had some broken bones.

"Looks like you're luck has fuckin run out, motherfucker." Gamzee sounded primal. Not himself at all.

Karkat heard screams as his arm lifted up to swing down, claws barred and ready to rip his throat out. He shut his eyes and slapped his hands against Gamzee's face. The vampire froze at the touch, his claws inches from Karkat's throat. His entire body was shaking from the others hands against his face. Karkat nervously started to gently pat his cheeks, trying to calm him down.

"S-shoosh.... shoosh you big lug... it's okay... come back... flip that switch back on." He whispered in a shaky voice.

The others couldn't believe their eyes. Gamzee's sanity was slowly returning just by Karkat patting his face. How was this even possible? Makara's were impossible to stop once that switch was shut off, but it was happening. Gamzee slumped, slouching his back and blinking. A goofy grin spread across his face as he looked down at Karkat.

"Hey Karbro, why ya all up and fuckin shakin? You cold motherfucker? Maybe ya shouldn't be takin a fuckin nap on the floor bro." He had no clue he even shut his sanity off.

Karkat instantly hugged the vampire as tight as he could, pulling him down on him. Why'd he care so much for this dumbass vampire? Why'd he care that he got his sanity back? That he was back to himself? He's only known him for a week, this isn't a fucking romcom. "I'm glad you're back, you dumbass."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

There was burning corpses all over the ground. The hideout was a disaster zone, roof completely blown to pieces. The Grand High Blood had his people rebuilding the place, and in record time too. Cronus was tending to Kankri's wounds. He was a slow healer and refused to drink his mate's blood to speed up the process. Karkat stayed close to the vampire clown. How'd he get stuck watching over this lug was beyond him, but his father told him to stay close but out of the way. He sat next to him, keeping a small gap between them as he read his book. It wasn't like he could help anyways, he was a weak piece of shit. After sitting in silence for awhile, Gamzee leaned against Karkat almost making him fall over.

"Hey watch it! You're heavy you moron." Karkat lightly shoved at him.

Gamzee breathed out slowly. "I'm hungry Karbro...."

"Okay... well go find someone to drink from." He rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

The vampire leaned closer, his lips barely grazing the others ear as he spoke. "I want your blood, motherfucker..."

Karkat felt his blood pusher start to race drastically. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to feel the others fangs against his neck. He looked around, his father and brother were both busy. He glanced at the other. "Will you be able to control yourself enough to stop?"

Gamzee bit his lip as he leaned back slightly. "Uh I think I fuckin can, bro."

"Well if you need to feed then use me... not like I can do anything else. At least this'll make me useful." Karkat pulled down the collar of his sweater to expose his neck.

Gamzee stared for awhile before he leaned closer again and sank his fangs deep into Karkat's neck. He held in a yelp at the pain. Holy fuck his fangs were sharp. He heard Gamzee growl loudly after a few minutes. He didn't even notice Kankri and his dad had moved to them and we're standing in front of them.

"Gamzee let him go! You have never been able to control to your blood-lust!" Signless shouted, growling. 

"You're killing him!" Kankri stepped forward but only to earn a primal growl from the clown.

He lifted his head, blood running down his chin. "I ain't gonna kill the little fucker."

Karkat could barely make out their conversation, it was all muffled and hazy. Maybe this wasn't a smart idea after all.

"Guys chill.... I'm alright, no need to try and kill-"

An arrow being driven through his chest cut him off mid sentence. Everyone seemed to have frozen as they stared at Karkat. He looked up at them then down at the arrow through his heart. He opened his mouth to speak, but only bright red came out, painting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY GETTING READY FOR A CON THIS WEEKEND. ))


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Karkat hit the ground hard. His body felt colder by the passing second. Was he dying? He could hear faint screaming and snarls. There was so much shouting he couldn't make out who was who. He reached up to grab at someone or anything but was unsuccessful. This was it. He was going to die alone and scared. Something was pressed against his lips and a shouting order was heard shortly after. Drink? Drink what? He did as he was told though and started drinking whatever was at his lips. Fuck that tasted awful, what the fuck was this shit? He moved his head away and started coughing. That tasted a lot like blood.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He had just found his youngest and now he was going to lose him. He couldn't stop GHB as he lunged at Darkleer and his army.

"Gamzee save my son. I'm begging you, please." Signless sounded broken.

Gamzee was in shock, he was just drinking from his Karbro and now he was coughing up blood. He bit hard in to his wrist, drawing blood and placed it against Karkat's mouth. "Drink motherfucker, c'mon."

He watched as Signless and his father defended them. It was chaos once again all around them. Kurloz was telling him something in sign language. Fuck why didn't he pay more attention when the fucker was teaching this shit to him.

"I ain't pullin it out, the fucker will bleed to death."

Kurloz shook his head and made more signs. 'Y O U N E E D T O, I T W I L L S A V E H I M. I T ' S T H E O N L Y W A Y'

"Motherfucker it's too fuckin risky."

"Gamzee stop bickering vwith your vweird ass mute brother!" Cronus ripped the arrow from Karkat's chest and tore opened his shirt. "Your dumb ass salivwa vwill heal that vwound, so hurry the fuck up!"

The clown would've ripped his throat out for doing that but Karkat was starting to go into cardiac arrest. His mouth was on the wound in a second, trying to close it up he could hear the heart beats as they began to slow down.

"I-I don't... I don't want to die." He heard Karkat mumble, his voice was low and weak.

"I got ya motherfucker." Gamzee whispered before he pulled out another arrow, earning a scream from Karkat. When the hell did he get shot twice!? Gamzee bit into his wrist again and dripped his purple blood in Karkat's mouth. He coughed a bit, but swallowed it all. The clown smiled but that was instantly taken away by yet another arrow hitting Karkat. A shriek from Signless was heard as Darkleer had him in a headlock. The Grand High Blood had actually been taken down. Kurloz placed a hand on his brother's shoulder before he stood up.

"Crobro... you need to get the fuck outta here." Gamzee's eyes never left Karkat as he watched him cough more. "Take Kanbro and get the motherfuck away. Cover them damn fuckin ears of yours too."

Cronus was confused, but the terrified look in Kankri's eyes was enough for him to grab his mate and run.

Gamzee placed a kiss to Karkat's bloody lips. "You'll be okay soon fucker." He roughly bit into Karkat's neck, earning more screams.

Kurloz used his nails to rip off the stitches that kept his mouth closed as he advanced to the archers. Gamzee covered Karkat's ears as he watched his brother. Kurloz opened his mouth and an ear splitting, blood curdling screech came out. Darkleer's men began screaming in pain as their eardrums started to burst. Darkleer himself let the Signless go and retreated, clutching his skull. When the screech stopped more bodies covered the ground. Kurloz helped his father and Signless to their feet, smiling.

Signless hugged him tightly. "Kurloz thank you so much."

The older clown smiled, making more hand signs.

Grand High Blood ruffled his hair. "You did good little fucker."

It took a few seconds before he realized that Karkat's heart had stopped beating. Gamzee was cradling him when Signless made his way over to them. "No... oh God no please... Gamzee you tried so hard... I am proud of you."

The clown looked up at the other, blood running down his neck. He smiled at Signless. "The little fucker was only thirsty."

Signless glanced at Karkat and his eyes widened.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Everything went cold and black fast when Gamzee tore at his throat. Why? Was he trying to kill him? He attempted to grab at the clown but he was too weak to even speak let alone move. The last thing he remembered was a faint screeching before he... he died... but... but how was he still breathing? Was he even actually breathing? It felt like he didn't need the air that was flowing into his lungs. His throat on the other hand, felt like it was burning. As if he was thirsty, but thirsty for what exactly. In a split second his teeth sunk into the nearest thing. Was that skin and blood he was tasting? Was that Gamzee's neck he just tore into? The blood tasted a bit weird, but it was satisfying his thirst. He heard his father's voice and pulled away from the clown's neck, blood running down his chin. Once Gamzee moved aside he looked up to see his father with a shocked expression on his face. Why was he staring at him like that?

"Dad? What's wrong?" He rubbed at his mouth, smearing the purple blood on his face.

Signless smiled brightly before he pulled Karkat into a hug tightly. "I thought I lost you again kiddo. I heard your heart stop, I was so scared." He pulled back from the hug to look at Gamzee. "Thank you for saving my son."

Gamzee smiled. "Ain't a fuckin problem, he's my Karbro. I'd be lost without his motherfuckin ass here."

Karkat blushed a bit, why'd he feel so attached to this vampire? They didn't even know one another for very long. He was starting to sound like a broken record with repeating this shit, but it was true! He leaned over slightly to grab Gamzee's face and pulling him close, kissing the vampire. "Thank you, you dumb clown."

He smiled again. "Shit Karbro, you're so motherfuckin welcome."

Another smile spread across Karkat's face at the words. He leaned against the clown as he sat up more, fuck his throat burned. Signless hugged GHB when be made his way over to them.

"We can't stay here little fuckers, them damn hunters will be back with more fuckin man power." Ghb snapped his shoulder back into place. "We head out to fuckin Dualscar's."

Kurloz rolled his eyes and frowned. Ghb patted his son's back. "Aw c'mon Kurbro, the vampfish ain't that bad."

The look Kurloz gave his father made the vampire laugh loudly. They all gathered themselves together and headed out. Gamzee decided to carry Karkat on his back, it wasn't the right time to teach him cool vampire shit. They needed to recollect their forces, a war was starting.

***************************

The Egbert boy was thrown against a wall, blood spilling from his mouth as he coughed. He reached for his gun only to be pinned back by a sword to his throat.

"What? Too weak to use your bare hands, Strider?" He spit out, glaring at the blonde haired vampire.

Dave chuckled under his breath, smirking widely. "C'mon Egbert, where's the fun in that? I like to play with my food."

John glared more. "I really fucking hate you."

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me baby." He pressed the blade harder to the hunter's throat. "It's just way too easy for me to just slice this flesh wide opened and have a feast."

"Stop fucking around and end it already!" He spat back, spitting blood on the vampire.

"You think I want to kill you?" Dave laughed out, the grip on his blade never faulting. "No, no, no John, if I got rid of you then this cat and mouse game would end and that would be boring. You are just too good looking to kill."

His smirk grew wider as he leaned in closer, his face inches from John's. The hunter was positive the creature could hear his beating heart pounding loudly. He was scared, that look on the vampire's face only made him more uneasy. He definitely wasn't expecting what happened next. Dave pressed his lips to John's, that damn obnoxious smirk still on his lips. It took John a few minutes to regain focus. He shoved the vampire, but he immediately vanished, a laugh echoing in the room. He clenched his fists angrily. That bastard used the kiss to distract him long enough to steal the book from his satchel. Jade was going to kill him for sure.

**********************

"What do you mean it's in rubble!? Where the fuck is Cronus!?" A tall man with scars across his face shouted. The usual armor he wore laid on the floor, the news he just received had caught him off guard. He was furious. His name was Orphaner Dualscar, the Imperial Henchman to the Empress. He had been her loyal servant for so many sweeps it was practically second nature. He specifically sent his eldest out to kill the Seer of Blood and instead he gets the news of the Subjugglator's hideout being destroyed by Mindfang's fleet and Darkleer's solders. Figures Cronus would think with his bulge instead of his think pan and listen to orders for once. Dumb ass. "Where's their location then?"

"U-um The Grand High Blood is at our borders. He's killed four of our men who weren't letting him in." The servant murmured.

Dualscar threw an object at him, snarling. "Let the murderous clown in, you idiots!" The last thing he needed on his plate was a homicidal murderous vampire clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * *  
> I am so sorry for such the long wait guys. I was stumped on how to update this chapter and I apologize for it being so short, please don't hate me.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I am so sorry for this long long wait. I've had writer's block and nothings been coming to me. If you'd like to see something in this fic please let me know.

Seeking refuge here was clearly a bad idea, Signless knew this when HB killed the first guard and now him and Dualscar were arguing. Arguing loudly. Why did this have to happen? Why didn't he listen more to Kankri's visions? Bloody hell this was torture. They'd only been here for an hour and Dualscar and GHB were at each others throats, figuratively and literally to be exact. It was clear to anyone that the two hated one another, a fued that had been long established for sweeps much before the Signless was born. The Grand High Blood and Orphaner Dualscar were extremely old troll-vampires. GHB had told Signless of countless battles and wars he had fought with and alongside the sea dwelling troll-vampire, but the tales have not done their rivalry justice.

"As entertaining as this is, I'd much rather be discussing the issue at hand." Signless interrupted the arguing.

Dualscar gave him a nasty glare while High Blood sighed. "The red morherfucker is right, that nasty spider has stuck her fuckin nose in the wrong place. What the motherfuck is Mindfang's deal? Ain't that pirate on our damn side?"

Orphaner sat back in his seat and sighed as well, rubbing his face. "Frankly I have no clue what that bitch is playing at, but it isn't good. If she's not careful the Empress will wake up and we're all in trouble, including us. If Her Imperious Condescencion finds out were going against her orders we're screwed, you know that? My shit head son was supposed to kill your mate's sons. The Seer and the young one. But clearly fate has another plan for us."

It was going to be a very long night.

***********************************************

The children were each shown to separate rooms, well aside from the mate's of course. Kurloz was happy to have his own room and considering Cronus lived here, he took it upon himself to have Kankri bunk with him. Though the elder Vantas offspring had a few choice words for the Ampora prince. Gamzee however, was more then thrilled to have been given the responsibility to watch over a newly formed troll-vampire. He was thankful that the servants supplied them with more then enough blood to feed his father. Karkat had gone through at least three in a half barrels before he was full and content. Gamzee took his sweet time with his own bottle of blood. 

Karkat smeared the blood as he wiped his face, he wasn't a very neat eater. "Does this blood lust thing ever stop being so unbearable?"

"Hell yeah bro, though it takes a fuckin sweep or two to get it all up and under control." The clown finished off his bottle and slouched on the couch, getting comfy. He patted the spot next to him and smiled. "C'mon Karbro, join me."

Karkat eyed him before cautiously sitting next to him. "Why'd you change me? What was so special that you had to find me?"

Gamzee looked over at him, smiling more. "Cause you're my motherfuckin matesprit, Karkat."

***********************************************

A table was broken in half at the force of hands being slammed down on it, a snarl coming from the culprit. 

"What game are you fucking playing here Marquise!? Attacking our own kind?! Have you gone nuts!?"

Mindfang scoffed, sitting back in her seat and propping her boots up on to the table. "Clearly you don't know how to have a little fun, Neophyte. I was just enjoying myself is all don't worry. I'm going after Darkleer's men soon."

Redglare gripped the bridge of her nose in frustration. "You need to run this shit by me /before/ you act on it. If we're not careful she'll awaken and we're all screwed."

The cerulean blood smiled widely. "Oh don't you worry, the Empress won't know what hit her till it's too late."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> Wow I am so sorry for such the long wait for this. This may not be enough but is better than nothing, right? I do hope to start up again with updating this fic regularly. Do however expect a nsfw chapter coming up, because I need to write me some porn.
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you thought of this. 
> 
> I APOLOGIZE FOR SPELLING ERRORS, THIS IS TYPED UP ON A PHONE
> 
> Gotta love Damara right? Vengeance was served.

Did he hear that clown correctly? Matesprit? How in Alternia was that even possible? It's only been a month or so since they've met and already he's saying that? Maybe he really had pan damage. Or it was fried from drinking bad blood. There had to be an explanation here somewhere. Right? Gamzee's smile remained as Karkat had his inner argument with himself, but seeing as the clown was too impatient, he figured he'd take matters into his own hands. He carefully grabbed Karkat's wrist and pulled him closer, directly on to his lap which earned the goat a protest and a few curse words thrown at him as well.

"Damn motherfucker, why ya all squirmy and shit? I ain't gonna hurt ya, just gettin ya to mellow out and relax." Gamzee continued to smile, nuzzling against Karkat's neck.

The Cancer squirmed a bit more, failing to repress a blush forming on his face. Stupid clown. "You realize it's hard for me to take you seriously when we've only known each other for like a month. Maybe even less. So I find it hard to believe what you're saying isn't some bullshit sponge fed crap to get me to open my legs for you."

The Highblood laughed, snickering under his breath. "Shit motherfucker that was a good one. Ya really don't know about your brother and the shit he can all up and see before it done actually happen."

Karkat stared at him like he was insane. What the hell was he talking about? 

"Kankri. Your motherfuckin brother by blood. He's a damn Seer. Y'know, them prophet like motherfuckers who can see the future and shit before it all up happens. Hell, he saw you becoming what we are, us becoming red, us comin here to take refugee. Motherfucker even saw deaths along the way." He wrapped an arm around Karkat's waist before laying them both down on their sides. "Though with all that damn power, it done up and have its fuckin consequences. He's going motherfuckin blind."

That took a while for Karkat to process everything that was just said. His brother, annoying beyond any measure, Kankri Vantas, could see the future and was becoming blind because of this gift. Was it even that? More like a curse if knowing the future takes away your eyesight. 

"Prophecy and shit says The Knight of Blood will stand up to the Empress and bring upon order between the species. Or death to one race. I dunno, I think it says somethin like that, Kanbro told me once but I don't think I got the wordin all right."

"Whose this Knight of Blood that's suppose to restore peace?" Karkat wondered, looking up at Gamzee. 

"It's you my fine ass red motherfucker." The clown smiled at him proudly.

**************

Screams could be heard for miles no doubt, the way this troll was vocal hell the sleeping fish could hear it probably. Then again, not like it matters, he'd be dead soon anyway. 

The whip cracked against the flesh once again, skin ripping beneath every slash. She clearly wasn't playing any games here. She'd been hunting this family for seven years and now, she'd have her revenge. The sweet revenge that kept her alive. Aside from the consumption of blood, but hey, things could be worse, she could still be under the command of Doc Scratch and Lord English like her mother and sister. But not Damara, she rebelled and found herself enjoying this new life as a vampire-troll. It was too sweet. 

She stared into the chocolate brown hues of her prey, could hear his blood pusher pounding faster by the second. Almost as fast as his father's was beating as he laid on the floor a few feet away from them.

"P-please... Damara stop this... this isn't you. You were a sweet girl... full of joy and laughter. What hap-pened to you wasn't... my son's fault, spare his life. I beg of you." The Summoner pleaded with her desperately. "Please..."

"I like you begging. It's entertaining." She smirked as she wrapped her whip around the son's throat. Rufioh. It was his fault she was this monster. He left her there so he could escape, using her as a distraction to save himself. Well that didn't pan out too well for him now did it?

Rufioh choked and gasped for breath as she tightened the whip more and more. The Summoner pleaded once more for his sons life to be spared from this torment.

"Fine." She dropped the whip, letting the Nitram boy finally gasp out for air, coughing as he fell to his knees.

"Thank you... thank you so much Damara. I promise I will-"

His joyful moments were short lived as Damara thrusted her hand through Rufioh's chest, gripping his heart no doubt.

"I trusted you with my life. I trusted you with my safety. I trusted you with my heart. What did you do? You used me as bait, you save yourself. Well here's payback." She grinned when she saw the fear in his eyes and then it quickly faded once she ripped his heart out, blood splattering everywhere. The screams from his father echoed as she watched his lifeless body fall limp to the ground. "You broke my heart... now I break yours." 

She dropped the organ on the ground and began to walk away, leaving the Summoner to grieve over his eldest son. Damara couldn't help the smile that spread across her blood splattered face at the sounds of his pathetic cries.

Hell hath no furry like a woman scorn.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, having troubles with managing all the characters and trying to figure out where to move the story. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

"How could you loose it?!"

John ducked as his sister chucked another book at his head. "He distracted me!"

"And by distracted you mean making out yes?" A girl with short black hair and red glasses spoke from behind her book.

"Jane shut up that didn't happen!" John wheezed out as he dodged a bother item.

"Don't yell at your sister! John if you just took a bullet to that damn vampire this wouldn't have happened!" Jade was furious as she paced back and forth.

"Wow Egbert you never told me your sister was a major hottie." Dave's voice was heard from the shadows before he came into view.

The three of them all turned in the direction the voice came from when Dave stepped out of the shadows he held the book, his fingers running along the spine.

"I take it you want this back hot stuff?" He purred out, smiling. "I'd give it back but-whoa!" Dave ducked as a ball of fire was thrown at him.

"Shut your mouth bloodsucker and hand it over." Jade snarled, glaring.

"Oh so it's a spell book? Well shit Rose will definitely want this thing. Egbert I'll see you later, I always enjoy the hunt."

Before the hunter's could strike he was gone again. If they had a vampire that was able to use magic they might be Ian trouble.

********

Did he hear that clown right? He was supposed to bring peace between the humans and vampires? How the hell could he even do that? He was just a new vampire, barely can keep his bloodlust under control so how was he supposed to bring peace? Or even death? Which was worse, being a leader between the two races or causing the death of one? Fuck he was having a headache.

"Damn Karbro don't think about it all too much much you'll up and give yourself all motherfuckin headache or some shit." Gamzee ran his hands through Karkat's hair, scratching lightly at his horns.

Karkat grumbled, lightly pushing away from the clown. "You can't tell me something like that and then just day to brush it off. This is very serious crap, I have to talk to Kankri." As he tried to get up Gamzee pulled him back down. "Damn it Gamzee let me go."

"No can do motherfucker and besides, Kanbro has his hands full with that fish fucker." Gamzee ran his fingers up and down Karkat's arm.

The Cancer shuddered, gross. "My brother and that Cronus guy? That's just gross."

"Yeah well I think they got a wicked history or something together, like a few years back. I wouldn't motherfuckin know." He shrugged.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't, probably too busy killing someone."

"Naw mostly catchin some wicked z's." Gamzee leaned over to lightly kiss at his neck.

Karkat mewled at the soft kisses, curling his toes slightly. Damn he was good at distracting him. The clown simply smiled at the reactions he was getting from the crab. He earned another sound when he started kissing his neck harder.

"How about we stop all this fuckin chatter and get down to some real ass fun." He ran his fingers down Karkat's stomach and to his groin, gripping it a bit.

He gasped out when he felt the hand on him. This was going to be a long night.

*****

"Nepeta how many times have I told you not to hunt animals and leave their corpses outside?" A woman spoke as she entered the room, her hair framing most of her face.

The girl giggled softly. "Sorry mamma, I get carried away a bit, but I did hunt down some vamps."

Her mother looked concerned. "Nepeta did you make sure you kept none alive?"

Nepeta nodded, smiling more. "Of course I did! Meulin was there too, she helped."

"She was fine mother don't worry, I wouldn't have let her go if I were didn't think she could handle it." Meulin came into the room carrying a stack of books. "She fought great too, so chill "Disciple", she was fine."

"Meulin please don't call me that." The woman looked wounded hearing that name.

Meulin sighed. "Sorry, bad memories and all, I know."

If only her eldest knew just how bad those memories were. Seeing the love of her love being dragged away by that vicious vampire, she just hoped he'd didn't suffer long. Disciple looked at her girls as they chatted and laughed together, who knew they lived in a dangerous world.


End file.
